Es muss nicht nur Einen geben
by Sue Falkenkralle
Summary: AU Was würde passieren wenn ein paar Highlander, unter ihnen Richie, sich entscheiden würden den ganzen 'es kann nur einen geben' Quatsch nicht mehr mitzumachen? PG13 nur wegen der üblichen Kopfabhackerei. *wird vermutlich nicht beendet*
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1  
  
Wir sind unsterblich (außer durch Enthauptung) Auf geweihtem Boden (Friedhöfe, Kirchen, usw.) darf nicht gekämpft werden ein Kampf darf nicht unterbrochen werden Es kann nur einen geben (ha, ha)  
  
Mal ehrlich, was soll das? Ich meine wieso bringen sich seit Tausenden von Jahren Highlander gegenseitig um. Noch dazu meistens ohne einen anderen Grund als den: Es kann nur einen geben. Ich Frage mich: Warum? Wir könnten alles machen, alles lernen, alles ausprobieren. Für uns wäre die Frage: Familie oder Karriere egal. Wir müssen uns nur fragen: was als erstes. Aber nein. Nun ich hatte davon genug. Und da bin ich nicht der einzige. Wir sind inzwischen zu acht. Tagsüber haben wir unsern Spaß, nachts streifen wir durch Leichenschauhäuser falls ein neuer aufwacht. Zugegeben wir finden kaum Zeit zum schlafen und jeder von uns stirbt alle zwei Wochen an Erschöpfung, aber was soll's? Es ist Egal. Keiner von uns ist über fünfzig. Die älteren halten einfach stur an ihren veralteten Ansichten fest. Uns ist auch klar das die Chronisten (ich weiß nicht wie sie sich selbst nennen) uns beobachten. Irgendwann schütteln wir sie auch noch ab. Aber Momentan stören sie nicht. Aber lasst mich am Anfang beginnen...  
  
Ich lief die Straße entlang und versuchte die Schreie hinter mir zu ignorieren. So viel aufheben um eine Handtasche. Ich brauchte sie ohnehin dringender als diese Tussi. Ich lief also durch ein paar Gassen und schließlich in eins der leerstehenden Lagerhäuser. Es war dunkel und ich musste mich langsam vorwärts tasten. Als ich eine Treppe fand, rannte ich hoch, denn die Lager standen so eng beieinander, dass man ohne Probleme von einem Dach aufs andere kam. Jedenfalls wenn man zwanzig und einigermaßen sportlich ist. Als ich oben ankam hörte ich seltsame Geräusche. Ich nahm das Geld aus der erbeuteten Tasche und schmiss diese vom Dach. Mir war durchaus klar, dass ich lieber hätte abhauen sollen, aber die Neugier siegte schließlich über Angst und Vorsicht. Als ich um das Treppenhaus herumschlich sah ich zwei Gestalten wenige Meter von mir entfernt stehen. Ein Mann und eine Frau wobei er längere Haare hatte als sie. Und sie hatten Schwerter in den Händen. Ja, wirklich Schwerter. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder verdrücken, denn zwischen zwei Irre wollte ich nicht gern geraten als der Mann mich sah. In Sekundenschnelle war er bei mir und griff nach meinem Arm. Ich schlug seine Hand beiseite und rannte weg. Beim Sprung aufs nächste Dach verschätzte ich mich und Rutschte ab. Ich versuchte noch mich festzuhalten, aber meine Hände fanden keinen Halt. Der Sturz schien endlos zu dauern, die zehn Meter schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen und als ich unten aufschlug war es ... so was kann man nicht beschreiben, ich kann nur sagen das es höllisch weh tat. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, mir war schwindelig und kalt. Irgendetwas war in Meiner Lunge und in meinem Hals was mich am Atmen hinderte und außerdem stach etwas in mein Gehirn. Direkt in mein Gehirn. Dann wurde es langsam dunkel um mich herum und ich konnte nichts hören außer meinen eigenen Herzschlag der schließlich auch aufhörte...  
  
„Ich muss jetzt los. Erklärst du ihm alles? Er wird ganz schön verwirrt sein." „Waren wir das nicht alle?" Als ich diese Stimmen hörte wusste ich, dass ich wach war und sogleich überkam mich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr, das ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war so intensiv, dass ich von der Couch auf der ich gelegen hatte aufsprang und in die nächst beste Richtung stürzte. Ich kam aber nicht weit den das Zimmer war klein. Ich stellte mich also mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hob die zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Ich wusste, dass die Gefahr von den beiden vor mir stehenden kam, dem Mann und der Frau vom Dach. „Ruhig, keiner will dir was tun. Wie fühlst du dich?" Der Mann sprach beruhigend auf mich ein und ich spürte wie das Gefühl nachließ. „Wie soll ich mich schon füh ..."In diesem Moment viel mir alles wieder ein. Das Dach, der Sturz... ich war gestorben. Ich war nicht nur ohnmächtig gewesen, mein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, mein Schädel war zertrümmert und meine Lunge voller Blut gewesen. Ich hätte tot sein sollen. Mein Entsetzen muss sich deutlich in meinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn nun setzte auch die Frau ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf. „Wieso setzt du dich nicht erstmal wieder? Für das erste Mal hast du eine ziemlich unangenehme Art zu sterben abgekriegt." „Fürs erste ..."Mir wurde schlagartig Kotzübel. Meine Beine begannen zu zittern und ich ließ mich gegen die Wand sinken. Der Mann machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, blieb aber stehen als ich schwach die Hand hob. „Ich versichere dir, ich will dir nichts tun." Damit währe er aber der erste. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ich denke, ich muss ihm zu Duncan MacLeod zu gute halten, das er es wirklich gut mit mir meinte. Er trainierte mich, erklärte mir das Spiel, ja er gab mir sogar mein erstes Schwert. Nun auch wenn ich die Regeln, kannte, verstand ich aber immer noch nicht wieso wir das Spiel spielen mussten. Ich versuchte Mac, wie ich Duncan zu nennen pflegte, Amanda, die Frau mit der er damals auf dem Dach gekämpft hatte und auch Adam Pierson, einen Freund von Mac, darüber auszufragen bekam aber nie eine Antwort. Nach einiger Zeit machte ich mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darüber. Es war, trotz allem, alles so weit entfernt. Es betraf mich nicht wirklich. Bis .  
  
------------------------------ Ich weiß sehr kurz, aber die Fortsetzung kommt bald!  
  
Dank an Mary Hawk für review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 - Drei Jahre nach den erstem Tot.  
  
Der Tag hatte für mich eigentlich gut begonnen. Es war Sonntag, ich hatte bis zehn Uhr durchgeschlafen und hatte beim Frühstück eine Diskussion mit Mac über die Lautstärke und Art meiner Musik geführt.  
  
Bei der wir wie immer zu keinem Ergebnis kamen.  
  
Heute traf ich mich mit Annika, sie war auch eine Unsterbliche, erst wenige Jahre länger als ich. Sie war mit fünfundzwanzig bei einem Autounfall gestorben und Adam kümmerte sich jetzt um sie. Wir beide waren uns in letzter Zeit sehr, sehr nahe gekommen.  
  
"Vielleicht ist das", dachte ich mir "Wirklich die 'Leibe für die Ewigkeit'" Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken lachen. Wie kitschig. Aber das ist was die Liebe aus einem macht. Uhä! Das war genauso kitschig. Okay, stopp diese Gedankengänge lieber sofort Richie!  
  
Wir hatten einen herrlichen Tag, bis Mac anrief und mich um Hilfe im Antiquitätenladen, den er führte fragte.  
  
Annika und ich verabredeten uns um acht Uhr abends vorm Kino und sie gab mir noch einen Abschiedskuss.  
  
Ja, das Leben war für mich eindeutig besser geworden.  
  
Mac lies mich nicht alleine gehen. Was weiß ich warum. Die paar Paties waren nun wirklich kein Grund, gleich das Vertrauen in mich zu verlieren. Na gut eine davon war in seinem Laden aber hey! Theoretisch gesprochen mit ich erst knapp zwanzig.  
  
Als ich und Mac am Kino ankamen, spürten wir nicht nur Annikas Präsens, sondern auch noch die von mindestens einem weiteren Unsterblichen. Beide entfernten sich. Nach einigen Minuten fanden wir ein lehrstehendes Kino das hinter dem neueren, größeren stand und noch nicht abgerissen war. Mein Herz schlug schneller als wir unsere Schwerter zogen und die Treppe hinauf liefen, Mac voran. Ich hatte zwar schon einige Kämpfe gesehen, aber niemand hatte mich bisher herausgefordert. Am Eingang eines Kinosaals sah ich Adam stehen, von ihnen kam das Klirren von Metall auf Metall.  
  
Entsetz sah ich auf die Szene die vor mir lag. Ani war in die Ecke gedrängt und konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Beinen halten. Ein blonder Mann, en ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte hieb immer wieder auf sie ein.  
  
Plötzlich zog der einen Dolch und rammte ihn ihr in den Oberschenkel. Keuchen viel sie zu Boden.  
  
"ANI!"  
  
Ich hob mein Schwert und wollte zu ihr laufen, sie gegen diesen elenden Bastard verteidigen, aber bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, packten mich zwei paar starke Arme von hinten und hielten mich fest.  
  
"Lasst mich verdammt noch mal los! Ich muss zu ihr!"  
  
Ich kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die beiden Menschen, von denen ich zuvor als gute Freunde gedacht hatte.  
  
"Nicht Richie, du darfst dich bei einem Kampf nicht einmischen."  
  
Das war alles. Ani starb vor unseren Augen und Mac und Adam, Adam, ihr Mentor!, wollten einfach nur zusehen, wegen ein irgendwelchen beknackten Regeln!  
  
Ich sah wie der Mann sein Schwert hob und es auf Annikas Hals zusausen ließ. Ich sah auch, wie sie noch versuchte ihr Schwert zum Schutz hochzuheben, wusste aber dass sie zu langsam war.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten vergingen für mich in einem seltsamen Nebel.  
  
Unfähig mich zu bewegen starrte ich auf den enthaupteten Körper meiner Freundin.  
  
Ich fühlte es, als Er ihren Quickening aufnahm, hatte aber nur Augen für ihr Lebloses Gesicht aus dem mir ein starrer Blick entgegensah.  
  
Ich fühlte wie Adam und Mac mich losließen, hörte auch, dass mein Lehrer etwas zu mir sagte, konnte aber nicht verstehen was.  
  
Langsam ging ich auf den noch immer am Boden knienden Mann zu.  
  
An den Kampf kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, nur an seinen überraschten Blick kurz bevor er seinen Kopf verlor.  
  
Ich wollte sein Quickening nicht, aber da war nichts was ich dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Schreiend viel ich zu Boden, als der erste Blitz mich traf und der letzte Gedanke den ich hatte war, das sie am leben sein könnte, wenn nicht zwei Männer,denen ich beinahe Bedingungslos vertraute ihrem Mörder geholfen hätten. 


	4. Chapter 4

Um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Richie lebt bei Mac noch immer im Antiquitätenladen in Seacouver, Tessa ist seit ein paar Jahren tot; Joe hat ne Bar; Mac weis, dass Adam Pierson Methos ist Richie nicht. Richie ist 23, Mac so um 400, Joe 49 und Adam ca. 5000. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Quickening heissen die Blitze der Unsterblichen auf Englisch. Ich hab den Namen genommen weil ich nicht weiß wie der deutsche ist. Und ich weiß auch das die Angaben nicht ganz mit der Serie übereinstimmen, seht es einfach als AU.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Schwankend stand ich auf. Sofort fing der Raum an sich zu drehen und ich liess mich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Unsterbliche können genauso betrunken werden wie normale Menschen, nur waren die meisten von uns schon an ziemlich viel gewöhnt.  
  
Nicht dass das trinken irgendwie half. Im Gegenteil! Die Bilder aus den Erinnerungen von Ted Astons wurden nur noch deutlicher.  
  
Das Schlimmste war, das ich nicht einmal behaupten konnte, dass Astons nicht weiter als ein verdammter Kopfjäger war. Ich hatte Erinnerungen daran, wie er mit seinen Kindern Weihnachten gefeiert hatte, vier Monate bevor er erschossen wurde. Er war Polizist gewesen. Jep, der verdammte Bastard, der meine Ani getötet hat, war ein treuer Gesetzeshüter gewesen! War gestorben als er ne Kugel abgefangen hat, die für seinen Kollegen gedacht war. Ein echt netter Kerl.  
  
Eigentlich war alles nur ein Missverständnis, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ein dämliches Missverständnis!  
  
Astons war an die falschen Unsterblichen geraten. Mehr durch Glück als durch können hatte er es irgendwie geschafft zu überleben. Irgendwann hatte er sich selbst zusammen gerechnet was vor sich ging, mit dem kleinen Fehler das er dachte, dass alle von uns Killer sein.  
  
Also beschloss ich... beschloss ER, verdammt noch mal! Dass es besser währe uns alle umzubringen. Er spielte das Spiel ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass es existierte. Lachhaft.  
  
Deswegen war Ani tot. Nur weil ein paar Idioten Astons angegriffen hatten, statt ihm zu erklären was vor sich ging. Vermutlich Kopfjäger, aktive Spieler.  
  
„Nicht Richie, du darfst dich bei einem Kampf nicht einmischen."  
  
Macs Worte. Darauf lief alles hinaus, du kannst versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen, mit Freunden und Familie, aber irgendwann endest du doch allein in irgendeiner stinkenden Gasse als kopflose Leiche. Ich trank den letzten Schluck Vodka und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. ------------------------------  
  
Es gibt nichts unangenehmeres, als von einem Eimer eiskaltem Wasser geweckt zu werden, nachdem man gerade an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben ist. Nichts! Außer danach noch zu registrieren das du keine Ahnung hast wo du bist und das man dich an einen Stuhl gefesselt hat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, sorry. Trotzdem: REVIEW NICHT VERGESSEN!!!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Um mich herum war es stockfinster. Ich meinte beim aufwachen die Präsens eines anderen Unsterblichen gespürt zu haben, aber meine Gedanken waren immer noch nicht klar und so war ich mir nicht sicher. Ich versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen, aber die Lederriemen waren zu fest gezogen um irgendetwas anderes zu erreichen als meine Gelenke blutig zu kratzen.  
  
„Ist da jemand?"hörte ich eine ängstliche Stimme flüstern. Es war die einer Frau Mitte zwanzig, aber das sagte natürlich nichts aus.  
  
„Wer bist du?"antwortete ich schließlich.  
  
„Ich werd dir auch gerade meinen Namen sagen! Solange wir uns nicht vorstellen kannst du mir auch nicht den Kopf abschlagen."Ihre Stimme hätte sehr entschlossen geklungen wenn sie nicht am Ende angefangen hätte zu zittern.  
  
„Ähm... falls du noch nicht bemerkt hast bin ich gefesselt. Ich weiß nicht mal wo mein Schwert ist!"  
  
„Oh, du auch?"  
  
„Ja ich auch.  
  
Glaubst du wirklich der Typ der uns gefesselt hat, schert sich um die Regeln des Spiels? Ich mein, mein Lehrer hat sie mir irgendwie anders erklärt."überraschenderweise brach meine Stimme nicht. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu sehr daran gewöhn, von irgendwelchen Unsterblichen Gefesselt in dunklen Räumen aufzuwachen.  
  
„Jep, meiner auch. Kannst du versuchen etwas näher zu kommen?"  
  
„Moment. Sprich weiter."  
  
Langsam rückte ich meinen Stuhl näher an den Ort, von dem ich ihre Stimme hörte. Hauptsächlich fluchte sie über die ganze Situation. Von ihrer Angst war nichts mehr zu hören. Schließlich stieß ich mit meinem Arm an eine Holzkante. Ich tastete mich weiter und fand schließlich ihre Hände.  
  
Sie waren sehr schmal, und eiskalt. Auch um sie waren Lederriemen gewickelt, die ich genauso wenig wie meine eigenen lösen konnte.  
  
„Halt still, ich mach das", sagte sie schließlich, schupste meine Finger zu Seite und fing an sich an den Fessel zu schaffen zu machen. Zehn Minuten und drei abgebrochen Fingernägel später, spürte ich dass sie endlich Erfolg hatte.  
  
Ich wollte noch einmal versuchen meine Hände aus den Schlingen zu ziehen, bekam aber einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Unterarm  
  
„Nicht, du ziehst die Knoten wieder fest!"  
  
Noch einmal fünf Minuten später fielen die Fesseln auf dem Boden und ich rieb mir erleichtert die Handgelenke.  
  
Danach drehte ich mich um und half ihr sich zu befreien, was jetzt, wo ich beide Hände und vor allem meine Zähne benutzen konnte, ziemlich einfach war.  
  
Schließlich standen wir beide voreinander und musterten uns gegenseitig. Oder besser gesagt unser Schatte, denn mehr als verschwommene Umrisse konnte ich von ihr nicht ausmachen. Sie war kleiner als ich, zwanzig Zentimeter mindestens. Ihre Figur war, genau wie ihre Hände schmal und zierlich.  
  
„So", fing ich endlich an. „Richie Ryan, zu ihren diensten Ma'am."  
  
Nach einem Moment  
  
„Valentina Smith."antwortete sie schließlich.  
  
Auch wenn ihr mir das vielleicht nicht glaubt, ich HABE gewusst, dass ich irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Nun geholfen hat mir das im Nachhinein nicht  
  
„Lucius Anderson. So jetzt wo wir alle unser Namen kennen, kann das Spiel beginnen nicht wahr?" 


End file.
